Algo nuevo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Sayaka quería como cualquier persona su momento de intimidad pero prefirió hacer algo distinto a lo que podían hacer, era aburrido usar la lengua todo el tiempo, era hora de meter y sentir algo dentro Primer lemmon Kyosaya, futanari leve


En un pequeño callejón de Mitakihara sonaban unos pequeños gruñidos de dolor provenientes de una joven sentada en medio de la oscuridad, Kyoko miraba algo atónito como sus manos estaban rojas y el ardor se sentía de la mierda. Instante había peleado con una bruja pero recibió el infortunio de saltar desde un edificio de varios pisos, por la ventana obviamente.

De pronto sintió una presencia extraña a la cual no dudaría en mandarla al carajo pero era una falsa alarma, Sayaka estaba en su forma de puella magi envainando su espada

-¿Kyoko? Así que estabas acá

-Sayaka

-Realmente estoy sorprendida. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien hacer tan arriesgado que uno diría que sólo lo hacen en la tele- Caminó hacia su amada mientras la veía detenidamente, quería comprobar su estado

-Para ser chicas mágicas actuamos como si no fuéramos humanas

-Hehe, cállate idiota- Se rió bajito de manera burlona pero no pasó tanto cuando el dolor hizo acto de presencia haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera un poco el rostro mientras un tic afectaba a su ojo izquierdo, la peliazul miró las temblorosas manos de Kyoko, estaba roja con algunos rastros de sangre a lo cual la peliceleste no dudaría en utilizar su habilidad curativa.

-¿No puedes moverlas? No te preocupes, vas a sanar muy pronto- Guiñó un ojo dando a entender que la gran enfermera Sayaka haría su mejor trabajo con otro paciente, Kyoko no evitaba sonreír un poco a pesar del horrible dolor que padecía pero eso era un lindo detalle que amaba de esa idiota.

La peliceleste con delicadeza como por lentitud sujetaba las manos de su compañera, ambas manos estaban abiertas y en pausa mientras unas manos luminosas posaban sobre ellas, la habilidad curativa acababa de realizarse pero mientras la espadachina trataba de aliviar sus heridas, por alguna extraña razón Kyoko se sentía caliente, como si algo le ardía o le picaba mientras la peliceleste daba por terminado su labor.

-Sayaka…-Estaba muda como sonrojada pero no quería ni tenía vergüenza en decirlo- ¿Me puedes bajar los pantalones? Siento que algo raro pasa ahí abajo

La espadachina sin preguntar sobre lo anterior le abre la cremallera mientras daba con la imagen de las clásicas bragas blancas con decorados mientras miró una pequeña humedad a lo cual echó una mirada pausada

-Así que… logré excitarte

-¿Excitarme?- Alzó una ceja sin comprender la situación

-Sí así es… Se siente raro pero no es nada malo

-Te equivocas, eso sí es malo pero porque te ves muy sexy con ese escote- Señaló al busto de la peliceleste la cual lo miró por un momento e hizo un bufido de enojo

-Mira quién me lo dice, la chica que usa una falda corta y un bonito abdomen de gimnasio- Suspiró echando al grano el asunto- Algo como eso sucede siempre hasta a mí pasa

-¿De qué manera lo sientes?

-Es raro, puedes llamarme loca o enferma pero es que cuando peleo con una bruja sea contigo o yo sola por alguna extraña razón me excito y supongo que a ti te está pasando

Kyoko con cara de WTF, bueno era de esperarse que cada vez que luchaba contra esas amenazas se sentía emocionada por la lucha, le encantaba patear traseros pero no creía que se sentía así ni siquiera no esperaba que su labor como puella magi pueda ser un motivo para una fantasía sexual pero no podía engañar.

Usando un vestido corto con falda y medias largas la hacía quedar de una manera algo linda pero cuando Sayaka movía de alguna extraña manera su trasero, cuando de la nada su falda se le dibujaba su entrada o esa cintura sin olvidar esos senos en un escote… En verdad se sentía rara, Sayaka le producía esa sensación húmeda, si tan sólo no tuviera ese cuerpo voluptuoso nada de eso no hubiese pasado.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte- La peliceleste sonrió de manera confiable a lo cual ordenó a la pelirroja ponerse de pie mientras ella se arrodilló para bajarle un poco más las bragas, quería probar su lengua ahí pero se le ocurrió una idea, le había hecho muchas veces el sexo oral por lo cual era algo monótono.

No todos los días te contentabas con probar una vagina a lo cual se le prendió el bombillo cuando enfocaba su mirada en su clítoris a lo cual puso un dedo como si pulsara un botón y algo de él brotó hasta ser un pequeño musculo algo pequeño pero macizo como grueso como duro, Kyoko estaba boquiabierta al ver que tenía un pene erecto ni siquiera no se esperaba que su novia tuviese un lado que se pasaba de lanza.

La peliceleste con una mirada algo lasciva contemplaba ese miembro, para ser salido con su magia estaba bien hecho como potente, le quedaba bastante lindo y eso que no tenía un tamaño exagerado como despreciable.

-Estate quieta, Kyoko… Trataré de mamártela lo mejor que pueda- Sujeto con una mano de manera lenta sobre el aparato mientras la pelirroja suspiraba ya que eso era muy nuevo para ella. La peliceleste primero lamió de manera cómo sutil el pequeño musculo que palpitaba con cada movimiento de la saliva que impregnaba la menor y ahora procedía a introducir esa extremidad minúscula en su boca, de manera lenta como gentil su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo mientras sentía esa vibración grande en sus papilas.

La sensación en sí era asombrosa, entre más grande era más sensible… Supongo que esa parte ocurriría lo mismo si ella lo hiciera con algún hombre pero la lancera era su novia y nada ni nadie se lo podía cambiar, era genial experimentar ese nuevo aspecto de intimidades mientras su mente poseída por la lujuria imploraba tener ese fierro grueso dentro de ella.

Kyoko estaba contra las cuerdas, se sentía rara con esa cosa parada y erguida aunque impresionada de que para ese tipo de cosas Sayaka era bastante buena no tanto como una estrella porno, y aparte Kyoko no era el pelón del Brazzers pero sentía estar en el cielo para caer en el infierno pero era más increíble estar cayendo ahí. Un tic nervioso invadía su ojo izquierdo mientras contenía la respiración teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un posible lugar público aunque ese callejón no era bastante concurrido, era como de esos lugares ignorados por la urbe por lo que no tendrían problemas en hacerlo, por ahora.

-Ah… Mierda, Sayaka- Decía entre dientes procurando mantener bajo el volumen para no ser descubiertas- No lo hagas… Me voy a correr

La peliceleste hizo caso omiso a las quejas de la lancera la cual le jaloneaba unos mechones hasta que se corrió en la boca de la espadachina la cual probó un poco el elixir blanco y viscoso, la lancera estaba roja sobretodo de las orejas a lo cual la tomboy se incorporó de pie, se alzó el escote y se bajó las faldas hasta dar con el trasero al visto mientras se ponía contra la pared con las manos

-Vamos, Kyoko… Quiero que me lo hagas por el culo- Abrió con sus manos las nalgas dejando su ano al visto pero la pelirroja estaba en pausa como si notara algo extraño

-¿Luego por qué atrás?

-Idiota, es para que no la cagues- Un liguero tono de enfado se tornó en su voz- … Si lo metes atrás, no voy a quedar embarazada

Se inclinó un poco mientras abría sus nalgas con ambas manos y un bajo tono seductor

-Por favor, Kyoko… Házmelo muy rico ahí

No era tan fácil un anal como un vaginal, al menos Sayaka confesó a regañadientes que se masturbó en esa parte y aparte usaba alguna crema o lubricante lo que daba algo fácil la entrada del miembro, no habría algún desgarro o daño en su recto. Se inclinó un poco más mientras Kyoko entraba lentamente hasta dar cabida, comenzó de manera lenta mientras la sometida estaba suspirando y respirando hasta entrar en pequeños gemidos.

El empuje se sentía increíble como efectivo, la peliceleste movía su cadera lentamente mientras la la pelirroja de manera lenta entraba y salía brevemente de esa estrecha parte, en sí el pequeño instrumento era duro caliente pero la lancera decidió frotar los senos de su amada que se dejaba llevar de esa secuencia de fuerza.

Esa cara de imploro, ese placer en sus carnes, esa sensación de que tu alma está partida en dos pero que por alguna razón te gusta y te quema las neuronas… Sayaka en medio de sus empujes siempre repetía esa típica frase de puta

"Quiero toda tu leche"

Kyoko empujaba ahora intensamente en el interior del trasero de su amada, se movían con frenesí y lujuria, ardían como nunca en la vida, era como un baile intenso como personal el cual nunca hubiera realizado en sus cortas vidas, la lancera procuraba moverse lo mejor que pudiera para no lastimar a su pareja pero también para hacerla gozar.

Por otro lado, Sayaka se sentía arder en un hervidero mientras sentía que el miembro de su amada la destrozaba por dentro era como un trozo de carne dura que hacía de entrar y salir en su alma para luego ser partida en pedazos aparte del peso y la fuerza que ejercía la lancera sobre ella.

Sayaka planeaba burlarse de Kyoko por el hecho de que no podía vencer a la bruja de la noche pero el experimentar algo nuevo con su lancera, el sentir esa parte gruesa y diminuta de esa pelirroja la hacían olvidar del todo e incluso del asunto, el placer la hacía perder la cabeza… Se sentía muy genial siendo su chica favorita

Ambas se movían sin detenerse sin importar en donde estaban, los gemidos, jadeos y jergas de una porno no se hacían esperar, menos que mal que el dichoso callejón era más solitario que un desierto sólo la noche, las frías paredes y los inexistentes contenedores de basura eran testigos de su aquelarre digna de dos animales salvajes.

Kyoko aprovechó para usar sus manos para dar con los dos puntos dulces de su amada, una mano jugaba con el seno derecho mientras la mano izquierda jugaba sobre el centro de la chica la cual ya se hallaba en un estado mental borroso. La pelinegra estaba empujando violentamente por unos segundos hasta que su pequeño instrumento empezó a tener esos espasmos hasta dejar su semilla dentro de las nalgas de la peliceleste.

Finalmente ambas se separaron luego de mirarse fijamente, todo despejado y por ahora no habrían brujas por los alrededores de la ciudad a lo cual se alistaron y se fueron de aquí, ambas se sentían extrañas pero estaban satisfechas e impresionadas entre ellas sobretodo la lancera al conocer ese lado pervertido y necesitado de su chica.

Finalmente ambas se irían de la mano para irse a descansar luego de una ardua batalla, aunque Sayaka con detenimiento ese trasero bien dibujado por esas shorts cortas de blue jean, esta noche una vez aquel evento vivido en aquel callejón oscuro y vacío se hacía realidad pero el lugar a profanar no era el suyo… Quería devolverle el favor pero para eso necesitarían condones.

Ok, no… El punto es que una de ellas fuera la profanada y la otra fuera la hembra castigadora… Desgraciadamente esa hembra no sería Kyoko.


End file.
